


Visiting Hour

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Beacon Hills 9 Square Bingo [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison visits Lydia in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between "Code Breaker" and "Omega." Spoilers up through "Code Breaker." Written for the 'BroTP' square during 9 Square Bingo at Beacon Hills on LJ.

Allison walked down the hallway of the hospital, the smell of illness and cleaning supplies surrounding her. Her reason for visiting was twofold: to check on her best friend and to see what she remembered about the attack that nearly killed her.

She stopped in the open doorway to Lydia’s room and gently knocked on the door. Lydia was propped up in bed watching television. At the sound of Allison’s knocking she turned towards her visitor, a small, pale smile appearing on her face. “Hi” she said to the brunette.

“Hey” said Allison, entering the room and sitting down in one of the chairs by the bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay. A little tired and sore…not to mention incredibly bored” said Lydia with a sigh.

“Well, you’re in luck. I’ve brought you some of the essentials” said Allison, holding up a bag she’d brought with her.

Lydia took the bag from Allison and placed it on the bed in front her before unzipping it. “You’re a lifesaver” she said to Allison as she pulled out her favorite shampoo and conditioner. “I’m starting to smell like hospital.” Also in the bag was a hairbrush, lip gloss, the newest issue of Cosmo, and Lydia’s iPod.

After Lydia had the chance to go through everything in the bag, Allison cleared her throat and asked “So, what do the doctors say?”

“They think I should be out of here in a few days. Apparently being attacked by a mountain lion isn’t serious enough to warrant major time off from school.”

“Do you remember what happened?” asked Allison, trying to gage how much her friend had discovered about the secret parts of Beacon Hills.

“Not really” said Lydia. “I remember being on the football field, but after that everything is a blur.”

Inwardly Allison breathed a sigh of relief. The less Lydia was involved with the supernatural, the safer she would be.

But how long could Allison keep her best friend in the dark?


End file.
